


Subdued

by MegaWallflower



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff without Plot, Lap Pillow, M/M, Random & Short, hair ruffling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 12:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21208589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaWallflower/pseuds/MegaWallflower
Summary: Kakashi is very good at keeping Guy pinned down.





	Subdued

Guy’s hand was warm against the back of Kakashi’s neck, fingers curling in against the nape of it before Guy slid his hand higher, running his fingers gently through the mess that was Kakashi’s bristly hair. “If I tell you I have important things that I really, _really_ need to get done today, would it make you reconsider choosing me as your pillow for this nap?” Guy pleaded halfheartedly.

Kakashi yawned and stretched, making himself comfortable in Guy’s space. “I promised Tenten I wouldn’t let you overdo it after your last mission. This is my way of making sure you don’t. You don’t want her to kill me, do you? That girl _threatened_ me, you know.”

Guy was quiet for a moment, considering. His hand still was in Kakashi’s hair, his nimble fingers stroking idly back and forth, skating over that space just beside Kakashi’s ear. Kakashi shivered, just slightly, skin prickling in the wake of Guy’s touch. In retaliation, Kakashi let himself lean into the touch, nuzzling against the inside of Guy’s thigh. Guy’s entire body stiffened. “This is your way of pinning me down?” he laughed.

“It’s working. For most people, I’d have to summon all my ninken to keep them this still.”

The beast leaned back, tousling Kakashi’s silver hair before sighing again. “It _is_ effective, I have to admit…”

With that, the argument was over, and they lapsed into a satisfied silence.

On missions, Guy would often drag him into a momentary bow and ruffle his hair so that he has no choice but to stare Guy in the face, eye-to-eyes. His hands were rough, eager, pulling at him and pushing at Kakashi’s back, standing him up as a rival and standing behind him in solidarity. The attentive stance of a Guy ready to fight was something indescribable.

Compared to that, Guy’s fingers were almost _too_ gentle now. There was no one around for either of them to be performing for and no one to fight. They could let their guard down, let the usual weight slide from Kakashi’s shoulders in these moments of quiet. The books he liked to read said that was important— being able to find peace in one's everyday life, knowing how to relax oneself at the end of a long day, having a comfortable lap pillow that doubled as a nice piece of eye candy.

Kakashi would never understand why people couldn’t see the wisdom and life lessons in Jiraiya’s writing. He’d lived a long and hard life as a shinobi himself, he knew what he was talking about.

Guy’s hand kept moving gently, sliding lower, petting Kakashi’s hair and rubbing at the back of Kakashi’s neck with methodical insistence. The hair ruffle slowed to a sensual stroke, and the persistent gentle scratch of his fingers had already begun to sooth Kakashi into sleep’s enticing lull. “I’ll know if you try to slip away. I’m not that deep a sleeper.”

“I know,” Guy whispered, which was either him agreeing to comply with Tenten’s orders or him trying to figure out some new way to challenge himself to sneak away from Kakashi’s trap anyway.

Kakashi didn’t pay it any mind. He just closed his eye and lay down his book.


End file.
